Black Day
by KH or KM Shipper
Summary: Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, tetapi memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mereka 12 bersaudara. Mereka bukanlah saudara kandung yang terlahir dari satu rahim. Kekuatan merekalah yang menyatukan mereka. / BL - Shou-ai - EXOFF
1. Chapter 1

Title : Black Day

Author : hunkaikyumin shiper

Cast : All EXO Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi

Sumary : Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, tetapi memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mereka 12 bersaudara. Mereka bukanlah saudara kandung yang terlahir dari satu rahim. Kekuatan merekalah yang menyatukan mereka.

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM Entertaiment, EXO member milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya, dan FF ini milik saya

~Happy Reading~

"Konsentrasi, Chanyeol-ah! Kau pasti bisa mengendalikan bola api itu!"

Namja itu, Park Chanyeol; ia berdiri di tengah-tengah danau. Sedangkan namja yang menyemangati chanyeol, adalah Byun Baekhyun; ia berdiri di pinggir danau.

"Hyung, aku tidak ... kuat"

'BLASH'

"Akh! Kenapa pecah lagi!? Sial!"

Byun Baekhyun, namja itu tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol begitu gusar dengan bola api yang selalu pecah begitu pada rasional 3:1.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, kita istirahat dulu! Kris hyung sedang marah besar... sepertinya" Teriak namja lain, yang juga teman mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan, seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'. Akhirnya mereka menghampiri namja itu.

"Ada apa, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai, setelah sampai di depannya. Namja lain itu bernama Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In. Ya, Kai, namja berkulit Tan dan mempunyai wajah yang sangat manly.

"Entahlah. Kris hyung marah-marah sedari tadi. Lebih baik kita temui dia sekarang" jelas Kai dan langsung melenggang –ah, menghilang, begitu saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa cengo sendiri. Kurang ajar sekali dia meninggalkan kami tanpa menawari untuk ikut berteleportasi.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdiam diri di tepi danau itu. Kai telah menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, mereka berlari ke arah basecamp mereka; atau lebih layak disebut istana.

~xXx~

*Author POV*

Kai telah sampai di halaman basecamp. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama yang berada di basecamp itu.

'KRIET'

TAP

TAP

TAP

Derap langkah kakinya begitu nyaring ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu –ah, besar, sangat besar. Kai memasuki ruangan; pintu yang bertuliskan 'KRIS ROOM'.

Kris menengok ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Hyung, kau memanggil kami?" Tanya Kai ketika ia sudah berada di dalam dan melihat Kris masih berada di mejanya, menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan tak lama setelahnya terdengar derap langkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdengar.

"Hosh .. Hosh .. Hosh" Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Kris, mereka begitu terengah-engah. Sepertinya mereka berlari sangat kencang hingga nafas mereka terputus-putus. "Kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami, Kai" Chanyeol membuka suaranya ketika nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Ia menatap tajam namja berkulit Tan itu dengan mata naganya.

"Iya, betul sekali apa yang dibilang oleh Chanyeol. Kau tega sekali" Sahut Baekhyun. Kai hanya menanggapi mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungguh, kelakuan mereka membuat Kris bertambah marah. Terlihat dari mata Kris yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM!" Kris berkata dengan nada penuh amarah. Mereka seketika diam, setelah Kris berteriak di depan mereka. 'Baru kali ini Kris hyung marah besar' pikir mereka.

Hening. Itulah yang saat ini mereka rasakan setelah Kris berteriak. "Hyung, kenapa kau hari ini sangat marah besar?" Kai membuka suaranya, setelah beberapa saat keadaan hening. Setelah itu, berbagai pembicaraan yang cukup lama diantara mereka berempat.

~xXx~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 datang~~

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Langit mulai gelap menampakkan sinar bulan yang begitu terang. Tetapi tidak bagi namja yang sedang melamun dibalkon kamarnya itu. Sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah.

"Kenapa baby panda kemana-kemana selalu bersama maknae itu? Apa baby panda menyukainya? Aish, baby panda tidak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali aku." Kris bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena memang hanya ada dirinya saja yang berada dibalkon kamarnya. Sepertinya masalah itu karena kejadian itu...

*Flashback On*

"Hai, baby panda?" Kris tersenyum semanis mungkin ketika ia menyapa namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ya, betul sekali Kris memang menyimpan rasa kepada namja yang mempunyai mata seperti panda itu. Tetapi ia tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Hai, gege." Namja yang mempunyai mata seperti panda itu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Kris berdetak dua kali lipat dari umumnya. 'Aish, senyum itu. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu untuk berhenti berputar' batin Kris. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Kris tergila-gila pada namja itu. Kris tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang mengibaskan tangan didepan mukanya. Ya, orang itu Tao.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kris setelah tersadar dari lamunanya sambil duduk disebelah namja manis. Namja manis itu menggeser duduknya. Sepertinya ia ingin berbagi tempat duduk dengan Kris. "Hanya duduk saja, ge. Gege kenapa ada disini? Bukankah gege harus berlatih bersama hyungdeul".

Sebelum Kris menjawabnya, ada namja yang sangat manis lain memanggil namja bermata panda dari kejauhan "Tao hyung, apa kau tak berlatih menguji kekuatanmu. Sekarang giliran kau. Aku dan Kai hyung sudah selesai!" Teriak namja itu. "Baik sehun-ah, aku akan kesana!" Jawab Tao; ia namja yang mempunyai mata seperti panda. 'Aish, maknae itu menganggu saja' batin Kris.

"Ge, aku pergi dulu ya. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa mengobrol. Annyeong" Tao berpamitan kepada Kris. "Annyeong Tao-ah" 'saranghae' batin Kris

*Flashback Off*

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Kris hyung, kau ada didalam! Sebentar lagi makan malam. Sebaiknya kau segera keruang makan!" Teriak namja dari luar kamar Kris. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana lima menit lagi!" Teriak Kris juga tak kalah kerasnya dengan namja itu. Kris tergesa-gesa untuk bersiap-siap. Sekitar lima menit ia bersiap-siap, ia selesai dan segera menuju ruang makan.

~xXx~

Suara gesekan sendok dengan piring beradu jadi satu di salah satu ruangan luas yang tedapat di basecamp. Setiap kali mereka makan selalu tak ada yang berbicara ataupun bergurau satu sama lain. Ya, itulah kebiasaan ke-12 namja itu saat makan.

TAK

Salah satu dari 12 bersaudara itu menaruh gelas kaca di atas meja makan dengan sedikit keras setelah meminum mineral di dalamnya. "Aku sudah selesai." ia memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. Ia mendorong kursinya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau mau kemana Kai? Apa kau tak mau berkumpul dulu bersama kami?" Tanya namja tertua di antara 12 namja di basecamp tersebut.

"Maaf Xiumin hyung, bukannya aku tak mau tapi aku ada urusan." Jawab Kai. "Tumben sekali kau ada urusan Jonginnie?" Sahut namja lain dengan suara yang lembut. Kai menatap lekat mata namja itu. "Iya sehunnie. Hyungdeul aku pergi dulu, annyeong?". Kai pamit dan mendapatkan anggukkan dari hyungdeulnya.

Kai membalik badan dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah basecamp itu. Sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai ruang tengah, ia membalik badan dan menatap semua hyungdeul sekaligus maknae –ah lebih tepatnya namjachingu Kai. "Ada apa lagi Kai?" Tanya namja bermata bulat. "Ah iya, aku nanti tak akan pulang. Mungkin besok pagi aku baru pulang." Ucap Kai sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan 11 namja yang sedang duduk memutari meja makan. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kai/Jonginnie?' pikir mereka.

~Other Side~

*Kai POV*

Aku sedikit berlari menuju garasi mobil. Kubuka pintu kemudi dan kulajukan mobil sport merahku ini dengan kecepatan maksimal ketempat tujuan utamaku bertemu 'dia'. Tak butuh waktu lama aku sampai dan keluar dari mobil setelah mobilku kuparkirkan di depan gedung tua yang masih berdiri kokoh.

Aku memasuki gedung itu dan menghampiri 'dia'. Kulihat 'dia' memandang keluar jendela; ia membelakangiku. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanyaku. "Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan batu persegi enam itu." Jawab 'dia' enteng. "Ck, jadi itu yang kau inginkan. Setelah aku memberikannya, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini? Jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya." Jawabku datar. Kulihat 'dia' mengepalkan tangannya.

PYAAAR

'dia' memecahkan jendela kaca tersebut. Sejurus kemudian ia mengarahkan pecahan kaca itu kepadaku. Aku mencoba untuk menghindar. Pecahan kaca itu berserakan dilantai. Kugunakan kekuatan TELEPORTASION-ku untuk melawannya.

*Kai POV end*

~xXx~

Sang mentari telah mengeluarkan cahayanya yang cerah. Cahayanya itu masuk kedalam kamar namja termuda diantara 12 namja yang berada di basecamp tersebut melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. "Eungh." Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mulai mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya tersebut. Seolah-olah cahaya tersebut menusuk matanya sangat tajam. Kelopak matanya mulai membuka menampakkan bola mata indah yang ada pada dirinya. Sehun mulai bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai merenggangkan nampak begitu polos ketika bangun tidur.

Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit ia berkutat dengan air, Sehun mulai menampakkan diri keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. "Uhh.. segarnya." Cicitnya. Setelah itu Sehun mulai memakai pakaian.

'CKLEK'

'BLAAM'

Sehun telah selesai dengan kewajibannya setelah bangun tidur. Ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Terlihat hyungdeulnya yang duduk menghadap televisi. "Pagi hyungdeul?" Sapanya. "Pagi Sehun-ah." Jawab para hyungdeulnya. "Apakah Jonginnie belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun entah kepada siapa ia bertanya. "Belum Sehun-ah. Memangnya kenapa. Apa kau merindukannya?" Jawab salah satu hyungdeulnya.

Wajah Sehun nampak memerah. Mungkin ia malu dengan jawaban hyungdeulnya itu. "N..Ne Suho hyung." Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Suho; namja yang memiliki kekuatan air atau WATER itu tersenyum. "Tunggulah. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang".

'CKLEK'

'BLAAM'

"Aku pulang!" Teiak Kai. Semua orang yang ada diruang tengah itu menoleh dan mendapati Kai telah berjalan menuju mereka. "Cepatlah kekamarmu dan bersihkan dirimu itu." Ucap Xiumin dan mendapat anggukkan dari Kai.

"Sarapan pagi telah siap!?" Teriak namja bermata bulat dari dalam ruang makan beserta dapur. Para namja yang sedang menonton televisi itu berhamburan menuju ruang makan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Namja itu menuju lantai dua dan berjalan kearah salah satu kamar.

'KRIEET'

Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia masuk dan mencari seseorang. "Jongininie apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun.

'CKLEK'

"Ya, aku sudah selesai sehunnie." Jawab Kai yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kai sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya. "Ayo kita turun. Sarapan pagi sudah siap?" Ucap Sehun dan mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kai. Mereka mulai keluar dan memulai semua aktifitas setiap harinya. Menguji kekuatan ataupun berkumpul itulah keseharian mereka. Mereka juga tak pernah absen untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo FF ini sama FF sebelumnya agak nggak nyambung XD. Maaf kalo chap sebelumnya kependekan. Di chap ini agak aku panjangin. Maaf sekali lagi kalo FF ini agak gaje XD. Makasih yang udah nungguin FF ini dan makasih yang udah nge-reviews.

Please RnR ya~~~


End file.
